In the Moonlight
by NightCat
Summary: A short fic about how the Kenshin-gumi celebrates the Mid-Autumn Festival. Some humour & K/K stuff. Please R&R.


Notes: This was one of my early works back in 1999, the time when Rurouni Kenshin was my favourite anime/manga. I feel that if I just dump my old fics aside it's kind of wasted so I've decided to edit and post it. The title was previously called "Reflections", but it didn't sound so good so I changed it. Some of you may remember it from the RKML. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, etc etc.  
  
************************************  
  
In the Moonlight  
  
  
  
Lunar calendar, August 15th, a day the Chinese called Mid-Autumn Festival. On this day, families eat moon-cakes, pamelos and yams; children carry colourful paper lanterns, while all enjoy the view of the fullest, roundest moon of the year.  
  
The Kenshin-Gumi has planned to hold a gathering to celebrate this festival. On that evening, after a hearty meal at Akabeko, the party strolled to the riverbank, where they have decided to hold the celebration.  
  
Upon reaching, they settled next to a small tree, suggested by fun-loving Ayame and Suzume, and began to lay out the foodstuff. Tsbame, with the help of Yahiko, lighted the paper lanterns she has brought and hung them on the branches.  
  
"I hope we'll have enough food to last through the night, especially when there are two pigs here." Kaoru joked as she took out the yams and placed them on the mat.  
  
Hearing this, Yahiko spun around. "Hey! Whom did you call a pig, you Old Hag??"  
  
"I didn't mention any names, didn't I?" Kaoru said coolly, crossing her arms.  
  
"You.!!"  
  
Sano gave Yahiko a pat on his back. "You are still Yahiko-chan."  
  
"Don't call me CHAN!! And don't be so cheeky 'cause you're none other than the other pig! And a special one with a cockscomb!"  
  
"So you're admitting that you're a pig huh?"  
  
".!!!!"  
  
Everyone burst into laughter. It was then that Yahiko realized he had just fallen into his word trap. Embarrassed, at the same time angry at his own stupidity, he became tongue-tied. Tsubame's small chuckles made his face even redder.  
  
When the laughter began to cease, they sat around the mat of food and began taking bites of them.  
  
"The moon is really beautiful tonight."  
  
Everyone looked up to the star-sprinkled night.  
  
"Looks like a cheese ball!"  
  
"Cheese ball! Cheese ball! The moon is a cheese ball!"  
  
The innocence of the two little sisters always brings laughter.  
  
"Do you all know about the legend of the Moon Lady?" Dr. Genzai said. Seeing that no one showed any signs of knowledge, he continued.  
  
"Long ago there was this man named Hou Yi and his wife Chang-Er. Hou Yi was a tyrannical king, but feared death very much, so he sent orders to find the elixir of eternal life. He found what he wanted, however in order to free the people from his cruel rule, Chang-Er took the two elixirs, which was initially meant for the two of them, and floated to the moon."  
  
"How come?" Tsubame questioned.  
  
"Because one can't take more than one of those elixirs."  
  
"What an interesting story. I never knew about it." Tae said.  
  
"There's another one about rabbits on the moon."  
  
"Rabbits!?" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Yes. It was said that there are rabbits grinding rice on the moon's craters. But of course this is just a story."  
  
Curious, Yahiko asked. "How did this come about?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but take a look at the moon. Can you see the darker shades? If you put in some imagination, you can see that it has a rough shape of a rabbit."  
  
Yahiko tried to imagine it, but all he saw was an amoeba-like patch of grey. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't see it. Frustrated, he gave up.  
  
"I think I got it. Yes it does look like one!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Ayame and Suzume were eager to see it for themselves.  
  
"Where is it? Ken-ni where is it?" Ayame grabbed Kenshin's sleeve, pulling it lightly.  
  
"Where's usagi?" Suzume did the same with his other sleeve.  
  
Kenshin let out a small chuckle, and taught them how to 'find usagi'.  
  
After that the two sisters went off to play, carrying their little lanterns with them. Ayame's was a fish and Suzume's a cat, both made from wires and glass papers. They soon joined the other children around.  
  
The others continued to chitchat when suddenly they heard a sharp cry. It was a little girl's voice.  
  
"Could that be Ayame-chan or Suzume-chan??"  
  
Without delay they rushed to whence the cry came.  
  
In the middle of the small crowd they found a little boy, around 5 years of age, grasping his right wrist with his left hand and was crying buckets. In front of him was a burning lantern.  
  
"Are you all right, Tetsu-chan?"  
  
"Itai~~~~~~!!'  
  
Seeing this, Megumi stepped forward and knelt beside him.  
  
"Come, let me take a look at your hand."  
  
Reluctantly, the boy released his grasp. Megumi took his hand and carefully examine it.  
  
"Are you the doctor from Dr. Genzai's clinic?"  
  
"Yes. He's got a slight burn. I need to take him to the clinic to dress his wound."  
  
The woman nodded and carried his son, whose loud cries have now ceased to small sobs.  
  
"Looks like I've gotta go with this fox-lady. Can't let two woman walk in the dark by themselves."  
  
If Megumi hadn't had something to attend to and not in front of so many people right then, she would have rebuked him. After they have left, the scene cleared and Kaoru and the others returned to their place, leaving Ayame and Suzume to carry on their play with the other children.  
  
"What do we do now?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I know." Kaoru answered and started searching through the bags. Then she held out what she have got.  
  
"Sparklers?"  
  
"Right. This is the best time to play them." She said as she tossed him a packet. "This is for you and Tsubame-chan."  
  
Yahiko blushed. "Hey! What do you mean Tsubame and ME??"  
  
Kaoru grinned. "You know it too well."  
  
Standing behind Yahiko, Tsubame stammered. "Ya-Yahiko-kun."  
  
He turned around. "Don't bother about that old hag, let's go over there."  
  
Tsubame quietly followed behind.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but giggled at her pupil's reaction. Expressions always say so much more than words.  
  
"Shall we have some fun too, Kenshin?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kaoru asked Tae to go along, but she said she would stay and watch the things there. Kaoru was about to say something, but stopped when she realized her intention. She gave Tae a shy nod and turned around. Playfully she took Kenshin's arm and pulled him to the riverside.  
  
"Oro." Kenshin was a bit startled by her sudden act.  
  
The moon was clearly reflected on the gentle flowing river, swaying to the rhythm of the dancing ripples. The soft splashing sound of the water harmonized with the sizzles of the sparklers.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were kneeling by it, both watching the burning sparklers sparkled. But Kenshin's focus soon shifted to the young woman next to him.  
  
He had never been so close next to her, and therefore never had the chance to observe her delicate profile. Yes, he knew Kaoru was a very beautiful woman, but now with the bright moonlight tracing out her fine contours, she looked even more angelic. Her long shiny black hair, like always, was tied up with her favourite indigo blue ribbon. He had always wanted to smooth through them with his hand, but didn't have the chance to. But even if I do, would I? Her full cherry lips were so perfectly shaped. He simply loves her smile. Although he had been suppressing his feelings, deep inside he knew that he loves her.  
  
It wasn't long before Kaoru realized that Kenshin had been gazing at her. She threw a glance at his long burned out sparkler, and then looked at him.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro? Oh.gomen." Kenshin quickly looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Supporting her head with her hand, Kaoru asked playfully, "What were you thinking?"  
  
Kenshin turned to face her, not knowing what to say. She asked him in a very natural tone, but her eyes told him that she wanted more than just a simple answer. He could see love and passion in them. Whenever he looked into them, he has this urge to tell her everything, including his feelings for her. However..  
  
"Kenshin, I know that you like keep everything to yourself because you don't want us to worry about you, but." Kaoru gently placed her hand on top of his, "whenever you feel like talking to someone, I will always be there for you."  
  
"Kaoru-dono.."  
  
Kaoru gave him a sweet smile and stood up. She took a few steps along the bank, and suddenly her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Kenshin, look!"  
  
Kenshin walked up to her side and looked at the river. There he saw hundreds, or maybe thousands of fireflies, hovering above the water surface. Their dim glows lit up the entire river, making it seemed like a reflection of the spectacular Milky Way above.  
  
"This is so magical."  
  
"Aa."  
  
After that none of them spoke. Although they both have something to tell, especially on such a beautiful night with such perfect mood, they remained silent, waiting for each other.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Back at the tree, Sano, Yahiko and the others were happily gossiping among themselves.  
  
"They have stayed in that position for more than a minute already." Tsubame said.  
  
"Hmm, they can't get any closer that way." Tae said as she watched the two.  
  
"I say Jou-chan will make the first move."  
  
"No, I think Kenshin will make the first move." Yahiko said with confidence.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Hmph, I'm not a gambler like you. Let's just watch."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
After moments of silence, Kaoru finally spoke.  
  
"This sight reminds me of the night when you left for Kyoto."  
  
Kenshin raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't chase after you..my legs lost their strength and I just fell onto the ground."  
  
"Seeing you walking further and further away from me, I thought you'd never come back.."  
  
Pieces of memories began to flash past Kaoru's mind. Every one of them was still so fresh and clear. As Kaoru spoke a faint smile appeared on her face. A smile to hide the pain in her heart.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.."  
  
"I thought I have lost you forever.." Kaoru turned around, her back facing him. He could see a glitter as a tear rolled down her cheek when she turned.  
  
Kenshin's heart tightened. He couldn't bear to see her shed tears..for him. He stepped forward, gently put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. I didn't want to get you involved in any of my problems. I just want you to stay out of danger, but I always end up bringing you pain and sorrow. Gomen."  
  
"No, don't say that," Kaoru turned to face him. Tears now flowing freely down her face. She grabbed his gi and buried her face in his chest. "Don't say that.."  
  
"Please don't cry, Kaoru-dono. It hurts me to see you cry." Kenshin put his arms around her, holding her tight.  
  
"Promise me.you won't leave me again."  
  
"I promise, I'll never leave you again, never."  
  
Kenshin pulled back and looked into her watery eyes. He lifted his hand and wiped away her tears with his finger. Her eyes and cheeks were red from the crying, but she was still as beautiful as before. Lifting her face up, he leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. Kaoru closed her eyes and let the man she loves take her worries away.  
  
Perhaps Kenshin was the only one who understands the fragile side of her, and the only one who can soothe her pains and fill the emptiness of her heart with his love.  
  
Seeing the two being so intimate, the group decided to leave the lovebirds indulged in their own little world and carried on partying. Of course, to party was Sano's idea.  
  
The night lingered on, the moon still hung high in the night sky, shining softly upon the land and the special family, one not related by blood and yet closer than any others; for love, trust and friendship have bond them so strongly together.  
  
~Owari~  
  
****************************  
  
Please feel free to comment! I need them. ^^ Thanks for reading! 


End file.
